my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuko Taikan
Itsuko Taikan ''(体感五子 Taikan Itsuko), also known as the '''50 Sense Hero "Ever-Sense"', is a Pro Hero. She is Koharu Midorinawa's adoptive mother and also employs her as an intern. Appearance She has purple eyes and slightly graying dark brown hair that's kept in a ponytail. Due to years of sleep deprivation (thanks to her Quirk), she's rather pale and skinny and has dark circles under her eyes. Itsuko generally wears loose, comfortable clothing like sweatpants and hoodies. She also wears a pair of oval glasses. Her hero costume consists of a lavender shirt, light gray vest and pants, a gray mask with white lenses over the eyes, brown gloves, combat boots with thick soles, and a periwinkle-blue scarf. The vest has the characters "五十" (50) printed on the back and breast pocket. Personality Itsuko is a very soft-spoken person. She hardly ever raises her voice and dislikes it when other people raise theirs, though this is mostly due to her Quirk and not out of shyness or fear. If she does need to shout, she tries to keep it as brief as possible. She's pretty much always a bit sluggish since her Quirk often keeps her awake at night. Because of this, she often comes close to napping during the day, but this usually doesn't last too long because her heightened senses make her a very light sleeper. She has a dry wit and a penchant for bad puns, the latter of which her intern and adoptive daughter, Haru, shares. Itsuko enjoys being around other people (as long as they aren't too loud). Others tend to get along with her very well thanks to her friendly disposition and they often find her easy to approach. She's constantly looking out for others and worrying about their well-being. When she sees someone feeling sad or scared, she does her best to make them feel better. She has a lot of motherly instincts, but despite this, she often doubts her abilities as an actual parent. Itsuko always tries to remain optimistic even when things get rough. She's good at keeping calm and thanks to her Quirk, she can assess her situation quickly and come up with an effective course of action. Almost nothing catches her off guard. However, she tends to lose her cool when she's surrounded by constant loud noise or when she's experiencing intense pain, both of which can render her unable to function. Her relationship with her Quirk is a bit of a complicated one. She sometimes really hates it because of how much the overstimulation provided by it makes her suffer. However, at the same time, she doesn't want it taken away or turned off because the thought of someone being able to sneak up on her without her heightened senses scares her. Over the years, she's come to accept her Quirk more and help herself gain confidence from it rather than fear. Still, she is prone to paranoia at times, which has only increased since she took Haru in. She suffers from severe brontophobia (fear of lightning) and greatly dislikes pretty much any loud noise in general. She also has a burning hatred of cicadas. Itsuko is pansexual. History Itsuko has possessed her Quirk, Sensory Overload, since she was very young; as far as anyone knows, she was born with it. As a child, she often hid away in her room and didn't go out often because all of the overstimulation caused by her Quirk was too much for her to handle. She grew to hate her Quirk because of how much it made her suffer. However, she saw a hero on TV who also had a similarly debilitating Quirk, but they decided to instead focus on embracing the positive applications of their Quirk rather than rejecting all the negative aspects. After this, Itsuko became inspired to do the same and realized how much her Quirk could help other people, which lead her to pursue a career in heroics. After graduating from school, Itsuko began working as a sidekick in a big Hero Office. There, she met Haruyoshi Sato and Aya Midorinawa, both of whom had also just started out as rookie sidekicks. After they'd been working together for about half a year, Itsuko began dating Haruyoshi, though they didn't inform any of their coworkers of their relationship. However, Itsuko quickly grew disenchanted with him and started cheating on him behind his back with Aya. She kept up dating them both separately for a few months before they found out. The two of them subsequently cut ties with Itsuko, causing some awkward situations at work that eventually lead to her quitting. She then bounced around working at various different Hero Offices before going solo and establishing her own. Eventually, she found out that Haruyoshi and Aya had gotten married, but she wasn't invited to the wedding. When Haruyoshi died, Itsuko showed up to his funeral in secret to pay her respects. She was discovered by Aya and after Itsuko comforted her for her loss, they slowly started to repair their friendship and eventually rekindle their romance. For the next nine years, they kept up a professional relationship as a hero team while maintaining a secret romantic relationship on the side. During this time, Itsuko saw Koharu occasionally, though they had no real interactions. When Aya died, Itsuko adopted Haru as per her request. She took time off work for a while so that she could take care of Haru and help her settle in. They had a rocky start and hardly talked to each other for over a month until one night a huge thunderstorm hit. Itsuko was worried about Haru being scared of all the thunder and lightning and went to check up on her, but ended up getting scared herself. Instead, Haru was the one who came to her aid rather than the other way around and the two of them bonded over the experience. After Haru got her Provisional Hero License, Itsuko took her on as an intern. Plot U.A. Sports Festival Arc After finishing their patrols for the day, Itsuko starts talking to Haru about the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. She expresses interest in the new first-year class and asks her intern if she's excited about the event. When Haru tells her she doesn't intend to try very hard, Itsuko persuades her to rethink this. She reminds her that there will be Pro Heroes eyeing her either because of the previous Sports Festival or her ongoing internship, then goes on to talk about the importance of making connections. The conversation ends with Itsuko encouraging Haru to do her best and giving her the week off so she can focus on training for the Festival. She then heads home with her, discussing dinner plans along the way. Quirk and Abilities Bōjutsu: 'Itsuko likes to keep her opponents at a distance to avoid risking injury. Since she found many different long-range weapons to be either too loud or too complicated for her to utilize, she began training in bōjutsu. Using her staff, she can keep her opponents at bay and propel herself for kicking attacks. Her fighting style mostly revolves around dodging and deflecting enemy attacks while waiting for a chance to strike. Quirk 'Sensory Overload: Itsuko's Quirk makes all five of her main senses - sight, hearing, smell, touch, and taste - ten times better than that of the average human's. She mostly uses it for scouting and tracking purposes, which are both areas she specializes in. While her Quirk certainly has many uses, its main drawback is that it's constantly active and her body isn't completely able to handle it. Her enhanced vision constantly hurts her eyes and loud noises give her huge headaches. Strong smells and tastes are much more overwhelming to her than they would be to an ordinary person. Additionally, her enhanced sense of touch gives her an increased sensitivity to pain; she doesn't have to be hit very hard to be put out of commission. Equipment Glasses: They have custom-made lenses that tone down Itsuko's eyesight to about 20% of its normal capacity (only about two times better than average as opposed to the usual ten). This helps to put less strain on her eyes so they hurt less. She wears these daily outside of her hero costume. Hero Costume: '''Most of her costume is designed to lower her incredible senses to more normal (yet still above-average) levels that are less overwhelming and easier to handle. This helps her focus better, especially in combat. The light color scheme is meant to help others feel more calm when they see her. * '''Headphones: Itsuko owns two different pairs of these special headphones. One pair mostly blocks out all sounds that are about 65 dB or higher, enabling her to block out heavy background noise like city traffic while still being able to hear conversations. The other pair provides complete hearing protection, blocking out pretty much all sound. Itsuko uses these to help her focus as well as protect against sound-based Quirks, which she is more susceptible to. * Vest: Offers minor torso protection. Lightweight so as to not inhibit movement. She keeps her headphones in the pockets. * Mask: '''Functions the same as the regular glasses she wears outside of her costume. * '''Comfy Suit: '''Her costume is made of a very comfortable material that's gentle on her ultra-sensitive skin. * '''Shock-Absorbent Boots: Reduces pain from her feet so she can run and kick harder without hurting herself. It even makes walking easier for her, too. * Scarf: It's SUPER soft and squishy. Squeezing it is great for relieving stress. Itsuko might put it on other people if she sees they need help calming down. Big Stick: Itsuko's staff, her main weapon. Reliable, sturdy, and badass, just like a weapon ought to be. Relationships Koharu Midorinawa Though Itsuko didn't see too much of Haru while she was younger, she could tell the girl was clearly affected by her mother's constant absence and pushed Haru's mother to be a better parent. According to Haru's mother's wishes, Itsuko took Haru in after her death. At first, the two of them were very awkward towards each other, but over time they began to open up to each other. Now, they share a very close bond, which has only gotten stronger since Haru began interning at Itsuko's Hero Office. Itsuko is very protective of Haru and constantly worries for her safety, but does her best not to be too clingy and give her space. She sometimes wishes Haru would make an effort to have a proper social life, but doesn't bring it up to her often. Aya Midorinawa Itsuko cared very deeply about Aya and was quite a doting girlfriend. When Itsuko found out she was pregnant, she suggested they move in together to help raise the child, but Aya declined out of concern for her public image and both of their careers. This concern was a constant obstacle throughout their relationship, as Itsuko desperately wanted to go public with their relationship or at the very least tell Haru about it. The only thing about Aya that Itsuko disliked was how her self-consciousness constantly held them back as a couple. Nevertheless, Itsuko still loved her greatly. After her death, Itsuko was extremely distraught and put as much energy as she could towards raising her child in her stead. As per her request, Itsuko kept quiet about their romantic involvement for many years. Trivia * Her name contains the kanji 五 (go; five) and 感 (kan; feeling), which combined refer to the body's five senses. Her family name, 体感 (taikan), also means "bodily sensation. * Her epithet, the "50 Sense Hero", signifies her five senses multiplied by ten, a reference to how her Quirk works. * She likes soft things. * Her favorite foods are plain white rice and plain udon noodles. * She's extremely ticklish. Concept/Creation Trivia * Itsuko was the first MHA character I created. She was originally going to be a student, but after I started developing her relationship with Koharu, I decided she should be a mentor-type character instead. * Like Koharu, Itsuko was created with the idea of a hero with a non-combat oriented Quirk. Once again, I created her ability first and based her character around it. * In my head, she looks a bit like Kobayashi from ''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid ''even though her appearance wasn't based on that character. * Her hero name "Ever-Sense" was partially derived from the band Evanescence.